Link's Tale of Souls and Swords PART TWO
by HylianHero128
Summary: Link's off on his journey, and he's encountering many strange characters along the way. With each new encounter, there's another battle, and another chance for Link to squeal like a girl and run away. Will Link ever destroy Soul Edge? Read on and find out
1. Versus Talim

TADA! part two! yipee!!! For those of you who havent read part one, please do. it isnt very long, and it shouldn't take you longer than 30 minutes to read. ive written chapters that are longer than that whole story. ANWAYS, In this next volume of the story, Link finally makes it to this other world, and in it, he'll find some other people doing exactly what he's doing: trying to destroy soul edge. now Link has to fight this unruly gang of fighters and claw his way to the top!

**

* * *

**

Link's Tale of Souls and Swords  
-PART TWO-

_By: HylianHero128_

**Prologue **

It was a rather long and grueling journey to this 'other world', but the thought of saving his homeland from further destruction urged Link to press on. Eventually, he made it, feeling quite proud of himself. He found however, that he was not alone in this land, for others sought the Soul Edge as well, all for their own reasons…

**Chapter One: Versus Talim**

Link's first encounter was a young girl, a couple years his junior. She was rather short, and had unnaturally large eyes. She was garbed in white green and red, and she wielded two exotic looking bladed weapons. Link approached her.

"Um… excuse me miss, do you know where I might be able to find the Soul E—"

"I can't let you go on." Talim replied. She held her weapons in front of her.

"Huh?"

"The sword is evil!" She pleaded.

"Yes! Yes I know that! That is why I must destroy it!"

"Please!" Talim gave link a grave look, and moved into a fighting stance.

"Whoa whoa, easy there." Link exclaimed. "Please what?"

"Please!" Talim pleaded again. She stared Link in the eyes.

"Uhh… sorry miss, but I can't fight you right now. I have to find the Soul Edge. Besides, you're a fifteen year-old girl. I can't beat you up!"

Talim was silent. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, as if ready to attack at any second.

Link sighed. "How 'bout this. I'll fight you, but if I win, you gotta tell me where this stupid Soul Edge thing is, okay?" Link took Talim's silence as a yes. "Uhh… all right. Be warned though, I can be quite viscous."

Link unsheathed his sword and readied for battle. Before Talim made any moves, she closed her eyes and said.

"Don't worry Talim, believe in yourself." Link was confused.

"No No. My name's Link!" But Talim didn't listen. She opened her eyes and dove at Link

"STRIKE!"

"AHH!" Link screamed. He hopped out of the way. He put his hands on his hips and frowned. "That wasn't fair! You didn't tell me you were ready!"

"Forgive me!" Talim said.

"Ah, well that's quite all right."

"NOW!"

"Wha-" Talim was at Link again, and he had barely enough time to block with his shield. "AAAAAH! STOP IT!" Talim leapt over Link.

"HIT!" Her two blades collided with Link's head.

"GAAH!" He fell to the ground. Talim sighed.

"You're full of nothing!"

Angered, Link jumped up. "I am NOT full of nothing!" He cried defiantly. He got into fighting stance again. Talim followed suit. Once again, before attacking, she said something:

"Calm down Talim… Okay."

"…are you talking to yourself?"  
"HERE I COME!"

"OH SNAP!" Link squealed. He lashed out his sword in defense. Luckily, it hit Talim in the knees and she toppled over. "SCORE! I GOT HER DOWN!" Link then took a vertical swipe at Talim, from which she cried out in pain. "WHO'S FULL OF NOTHING NOW?"

Link pulled his sword back and charged up a Spin Attack. Just as Talim was standing up, he unleashed it and knocked her down once again. She screamed rather loudly, and did not get up.

Link beamed. "I won!"

"How could this be?" Link offered his hand to Talim.

"Good fight." She frowned

"Go!" She barked, "Return to that from which you came!"

Link gasped. "Ah! Okay okay, I'm going!" And Link skittered away. He mumbled under his breath "Sore loser…" He pressed onward, in search of the Soul Edge.

* * *

heh heh, i just love the idea that the characters cant say anything but in-game quotes. it was one of my frist ideas when thinking up this story. this chapter wa funto write, but this story as a whole is rather fun to write as well. talim's always been on of my favourite characters. when i was a SC2 noob, i only played as Link, and only did the Bat Swing. my first character other than Link was talim. i find her a rather funny character. what really freaks me out is how HUGE her eyes are. seriously, they're about three times the size of a normal person's eyes. espeically in the Hi-Res pic of her in the Gallery. anyways, she's funyy, and i like her. and im rambling on, wow... anyways, tell me what you think, and more chapters will come!

ciao!


	2. Versus Cassandra

as usual, i come with a rather late update. i'd apologize... but there arent that many people to apologize to... lol. anyways, i hope that some of you people that read part one will come back for the conclusion :S, lol. anyways, here is a chapter which has probably done for well over a month... maybe even two. it has been idly sitting on my hardrive because.. welll... i guess i was just lazy. anyways, here it is, i hope you enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Versus Cassandra**

Link's travels brought him up a snowy mountain, where his gut told him the Soul Edge was. Unfortunately, he had been searching for days now, and still no Soul Edge.

"I've been searching for days now, and still no Soul Edge!" He grumbled to himself. He trudged through the snow as he climbed higher up the mountain. He was starting to question his decision to scale the peak, when he noticed something far ahead. Half-blinded by the fierce snowfall, Link quickened his pace as he made his way to whatever it was he found. It came into view, and Link found himself before a grand temple. A small wooden sign stuck haphazardly out of the ground beside Link.

"Welcome to the Eurydice Shrine." He read. "Hmm… could the Soul Edge be here?" He entered the shrine and looked about, but it seemed it was empty. "Helloo? Is anybody in here?" Nothing was heard, save for the soft rush a decorative fountain.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around and spotted a young woman, wielding a sword and shield. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and she donned a blue and white outfit.

"Oh! Hello there! I didn't think anyone was here!" Link gave the woman a smile. "I'm Link, and I'm looking for the Soul Edge."

The woman grimaced and made a sound of disgust. "Eugh! You're _definitely_ not my type!"

Link was taken aback. "I beg your pardon?"

"Ha. You look weak." She said.

Link frowned. "The women in this land are not very kind, are they? I only asked a simple question ma'am, and you go insulting me!" Link pulled out his sword. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. Prepare yourself!"

The woman, whom as we all know as Cassandra Alexandra, gripped her sword tighter and readied herself for battle. "I'm going all out!"

Suddenly, an incredibly loud, booming voice echoed through the temple.  
"BATTLE ONE… FIGHT!" Link shrieked.

"What was that?" He squeaked, trembling, but it looked like Cassandra had noticed nothing. She ran toward Link, sword at the ready.

"Watch out!" She swung her sword, but Link expertly blocked it.

"Watch out yourself, missy!" Link said. He slashed at Cassandra twice, following up with an Illusion Stab, and finishing with a Hyper Dash Attack. Cassandra fell to the ground, but she managed to get back up. Link frowned. "What the hell? Why aren't you dead yet?"

Link's answer was Cassandra's shield in his face. Before he had time to react, she thrust her sword into him. Link cried out in pain.

"GRAHH!"

Cassandra pulled her sword out of Link's stomach. "Hahaha!"

Link collapsed, clutching his stomach. _This is it…_ he thought mournfully to himself. _I'm gonna die…_ It was then that Link noticed the lack of blood from his mortal wound. He looked at his hands, which were still perfectly dry. He looked down at his stomach. His tunic was dry too, no red amongst the green. He then unbuckled his belt and pulled his tunic up. There wasn't even a scratch…

"…this is the screwiest thing ever…" Link said to himself.

Cassandra, who was rather annoyed her opponent was no longer fighting, quietly snuck up behind Link. She grabbed his shoulders and climbed up his back.

"AHH!!" Link screamed. Cassandra stood on Link's shoulders and launched herself off, knocking Link off-balance. She flipped in mid-air and flung her shield at his face. Upon collision, Link screamed "MY FACE!" and was knocked out of the temple. He rolled off a cliff and Link heard the incredibly loud, booming voice declare: "RING OUT!" Link tumbled down the mountainside.

* * *

and there you have it.

for you smash bros. fans, dont forget to check out my other stories, of which most centre around said game, including one which i hpoe to be updating in a few hours, Heart of Gold.

if you're _not_ a fan of smash bros (which is highly unlikely), you can just stick around here and wait for chapter three, which is almost finished.

ciao


End file.
